3x Barry and Iris were almost caught in the act, & 1x they got caught
by Jennlee44
Summary: Barry recalls the few times he tried to make his move with Iris and was unsuccessful. The one time he was, they got caught.


**Three times Barry and Iris were almost caught in the act, and the one time they were. (S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Barry loved being a speedster. He loved the rush of adrenaline he got when he saved people, and he loved being able to do things within seconds when it normally took minutes or hours. However, there were also things he hated about it. Like his stomach never being satisfied and the fact that his sex drive was always in overdrive for starters. Sure, he loved that he could vibrate any part of his body to satisfy his girlfriend, but hated that his appetite was ravenous. So, he wanted nothing more than to feel Iris's sexy body on his and feel her lips pressed against his.

Whenever he got the chance he made his move. More than not it's always thwarted by something or someone. Barry recalled the few times he tried to make his move and was unsuccessful, and the one time he was and they got caught.

 **The first time they were almost caught was in the janitorial closet.**

Barry was in the main room of Star Labs when Iris showed up. She looked beautiful as always and he couldn't help but get all hot and bothered. She felt it too so she asked him if she could speak to him for a minute. He agreed and went into the hall with her. He knew what she wanted so he leaned in and started kissing her. Her back was up against the wall and she pushed him then flipped him around so then his back was on the wall.

She kissed his neck and throat and left him breathless. He knew they couldn't do anything there so he suggested they move someplace more private. She agreed and he sped them off to a closet. It was getting hot and heavy then suddenly they heard voices calling out for them. The footsteps got closer and they knew they had to get out of there. Barry then picked Iris up and sped off to the cortex.

 **The second time they were almost caught they were in Cisco's lab.**

Barry and Cisco were talking when Iris walked in. When he looked at her he knew he was done for. She was wearing what seemed like the shortest of skirts that even Cisco did a double take. After a few minutes, Cisco was called into the cortex by Caitlin. Before he left he warned them to not touch anything or do anything while he was gone. Of course, they didn't listen and the moment he was gone Barry's hands were all over Iris. He ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her neck. As he inched closer to her center, Iris put her hand down the front of Barry's pants and gave a gentle squeeze. Barry let out a moan and stopped because he heard Cisco's voice getting closer. When Cisco stepped into the room he found Barry sitting at his desk and Iris standing next to him looking at a magazine. Cisco glared at both of them and told them to leave.

 **The third time they were almost caught they were in the cortex.**

The moment the room was clear Barry and Iris wasted no time. Their hands were all over each other and the kisses were fast and furious. They knew they had a limited time so they tried to make the most of it. Barry removed his shirt and Iris kissed every freckle she could find. Barry had his hands under her shirt about to remove it and stopped when he heard the clicking of high heels on the floor. Caitlin was approaching. Barry sped around, put back on his shirt and fixed Iris so she too looked like she wasn't just about to engage in sex in the cortex. Iris and Barry walked up to her and told her that they were just leaving.

 **The one time they actually got caught they were in the med bay.**

The few times Barry had visited the med bay, Iris was right there by his side. This time was no exception. He had gotten into a fight with a metahuman that left him with some bumps and bruises. Iris always worried when he needed to get checked, but he reassured her that he was fine. Mostly that all the right parts weren't affected. He smiled at her slyly and she knew what he meant. After the room was clear Iris went over and closed the blinds in the room. She removed her panties and hiked up her skirt. Iris then got in the bed with him and straddled his waist. She kissed him passionately and ran her hands down his chest to his abs. Barry leaned up and kissed her jawline and neck. He removed her shirt and bra and kissed her bare chest. She could feel him getting harder beneath her. She reached her hand behind her and rubbed the front of his sweats. With his assistance, she got up and removed his sweatpants. Iris then carefully positioned herself on top of him and guided him inside of her. They both moaned then sat still for a minute giving her time to adjust. Her movements were slow and steady as she moved up and down, back and forth. Barry ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. He held on to her waist as she increased her speed. He matched her speed as she ground down and he thrust up. Their breathing became quicker and quicker as they got closer to the finish. They were in the throes of passion and hadn't realized that the door was unlocked. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Cisco. In mid-speech his eyes widened, he stopped talking and his jaw dropped open. Barry looked past Iris and gasped. Before Cisco had a chance to say anything Barry scooped Iris up and sped her away to a nearby section of the lab that was empty. They both stood there wrapped in bedsheets in silence until Barry whispered, "Cisco walked in."

Wide-eyed Iris asked, "Do you think he saw?"

Barry replied, "Oh he saw."


End file.
